Attention
by Raven2k8
Summary: All Beast Boy wanted was Raven's attention. All she wanted to know was why? Dedicated to -Jalice1517-! BBxRae one-shot. Enjoy and Review!


This one is for -Jalice1517-! Here is your requested one shot! Hope you like it! :D

On with the story!

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven had been sitting in the Park Avenue train station for nearly an hour now. The Titans were each going to take an extremely short vacation in Blüdhaven

Robin and Starfire had already made their way to the hotel where they would be staying, and Cyborg would be driving up after a quick stop in Steel City.

Blüdhaven wasn't a very flashy place, but it was filled with culture and history. Plus Robin did not want to travel too far from Jump city.

Unfortunately Blüdhaven did not believe in opening it's boundaries to superheroes, feeling it would spook the citizens. So the Titans would only be allowed to stay if they do not use their powers.

This would be hard, but probably for the best. Alas this left Beast Boy and Raven to travel there by train.

A _three_ hour train ride.

"Rae while we're waiting, you want to play a game?" Beast Boy looked at her ignoring the fact that she had her nose in a book.

"Reading." Raven said shortly continuing to read.

"Oh c'mon you can read anytime, plus wouldn't you rather talk with me?" His eyes were gleaming with hope even though a part of him

"No"

"But Raven we never talk about anything; we have nothing in common, no relationship."

"Why do you want to talk to me? You have a communicator, call Cyborg."

"But Rae I…"

_Attention, the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven is delayed; repeat the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven is delayed. We will keep you updated if there is any progress._

"Perfect." Raven said obviously not in the mood for any more of Beast Boy's attempts at bonding time. Of course this didn't stop him.

"Guess we're going to be here a while."

"Guess so." Beast Boy was a little surprised she responded he was expecting silence. But now he would have to slowly start a conversation before she shut down again.

"Why do you think the train is delayed?"

"Could be a number of things, these things just happen."

"Yeah." He chuckled to himself a little. "I remember when me and Cy were coming home and we got caught in one of the biggest traffic jams in history. So what we did was…"

"Beast Boy as much as I'd love to hear about your gridlock adventure, I really want to get back to my reading if that's okay with you."

"Oh okay, sure go ahead."

Beast Boy knew he should leave her alone but he felt the urge to talk to her. just to have some type of communication with her.

"So Rae, have you ever been on a train before?"

"Beast Boy, I thought you were going to let me read in peace."

"Just making conversation."

"I'm not in the mood for conversation, now I was trying to be nice in asking you to leave me be but you're not making it easy."

"Sorry I bothered you." Beast Boy looked down at his shoes and started shuffling his feet.

_Attention the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has been delayed two hours. Again the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has been delayed two hours._

"Hey Rae, want to hear a joke?" Raven took in a noticeably deep breath and let it out heavily.

"No." She said stressfully.

"I think you do."

"No I don't Beast Boy, I just want to read, now please leave me alone!" This was the first time Raven looked up from her book and into his eyes.

"It'll only take a second I promise; it's a real quick joke!" Beast Boy was trying frantically to calm her down.

"I don't care Beast Boy, why is it you feel the urge to constantly pester me for your own benefit. Just because you are bored and didn't have the sense to bring something to entertain yourself doesn't mean you have the right to intrude on my time."

"But Rae"

"No you're officially not allowed to speak to me for the rest of this trip. And you are no longer allowed to address me as 'Rae' it's 'Raven' to from now on."

Raven's mouth was clenched tightly and for the first time in a long time, her anger actually scared him.

Beast Boy did not say anything more; he stood up and walked away from the wooden bench they were both previously occupying.

He decided to go for a walk to get his mind off things. Raven just sat there trying to read but secretly watching him leave over the top of her book.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said to herself. "You tried to talk to him reasonably but being the immature idiot he is; he decided to push you to your limits."

"I don't think that's the reason." Raven was a little surprised to hear a voice suddenly. She looked up from her book and saw a man sitting on an adjacent bench across from her.

_Attention the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has been delayed due to engine complications. Again the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has been delayed due to engine complications but should arrive at Park Avenue station in an hour._

"Excuse me?" She said not sure the voice did come from him.

"I said I don't think that's the reason he wanted to talk to you, to push you to your limits."

"Oh okay thank you." Raven looked back at her book trying to obviously avoid the delusional man in front of her.

Raven returned to her reading but felt a weight sit beside her on the bench.

"I think he just wants to get to know you. He wants to catch your attention; he wants you to notice him."

"Well why can't he get to know me another time?" She said finally giving in to the conversation.

"I don't know, is there really another time when you're not reading, or when you're not too busy."

"Maybe not always but I know I do have a lot of free time."

"Do you think you can sacrifice some of that time to him?"

"I could, but you don't understand our relationship. We have virtually nothing in common." Raven didn't know if she was feeling guilty or disappointed at the truthfulness of her statement.

"Seemingly, but I would bet the farm that if you guys just had a little alone time by yourselves without having to put on a show for anyone, you guys could become the best of friends, maybe even more."

Raven scoffed at this as the man let out a small bellow of a laugh.

"What, you don't think it's possible?"

"No I think it's inconceivable. Anything past being teammates let alone friends is completely out of our range." Raven had absolutely no idea why she was discussing this with a complete stranger.

'Anything to pass the time.' She thought to herself.

"How can know what is in the range of the relationship if you do not open your own field of vision?"

Raven pondered this for a moment.

"I don't understand, why should I open my field of vision to a relationship I don't know what the foundation is based on. I mean why does he insist on getting to know me?"

"So the green one perplexes you is what you're saying."

"I guess so. It's just that it doesn't seem to make sense. No matter how much I push him away, he always seems to come back determined to get me to smile. What is his motivation?"

"Have you ever heard the end justifies the means?"

"Yes."

Well in this case, I'm guessing your smile or whatever is worth the fight."

"But I often wonder why he fights so hard for me when there are others who would gladly smile for him. And what if he gets me to smile, what then? Is my smile just a competition to him?"

Raven's mood darkened as she thought of this possibility.

"Think to yourself, is he the type to do something like this?"

"I'm not sure I know what he's capable of."

"It seems you have a lot of questions and worries toward someone you think of as just a 'teammate' who only wants to get your attention."

_Attention the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven is hey what, what are you doing! Get out of here! Get ugh hey give that back!_

Raven looked up toward the speaker hands glowing ready to face any upcoming danger.

_Dude chillax, I only need this for a second!_

"Oh Azar no." Raven's hands stopped glowing and put her head in her palm hoping the voice she just heard didn't belong to Beast Boy.

Everyone was looking up now toward the speaker to hear anymore weird noises emitting from the machine.

They then heard more grunts and a loud sound like a door being slammed and locked.

_Now that he's out the way, this goes out to Raven who yelled at me when all I was trying to do was get her to laugh._

Everyone now was staring at her obviously seeing her as the ogre and sympathizing with Beast Boy.

_But I've forgiven her and now she's going to listen to my joke whether she wants to or not. And I think it describes us perfectly. Okay here goes knock knock._

"Who's there?!" Everyone in the train station instinctively replied except Raven who had her head in her palm.

_Aardvark!_

"Aardvark who?!"

_Aardvark a hundred miles for one of your smiles!_

"Awwwww!" The crowd harmonized.

"Ugh." Deep down Raven did feel touched by the gesture but her embarrassment outshone that feeling.

Beast Boy came trudging down the hallway toward Raven and for some odd reason the people started clapping. Boredom can do crazy things to a person.

"So Rae, did that joke make you smile?"

"Hardly." She said back to her normal tone.

"What! That joke was perfect, how can you not smile after that!"

"Knock knock jokes Beast Boy, really? Was that what you have reduced yourself too?"

Beast Boy looked down to the floor with his ears drooping.

"But since you had the determination to get my attention and to get me to smile I will do this."

Just then she leaned him and gave him a quick kiss.

Beast Boy stood in a state of awe for a moment as he looked at Raven.

"Don't expect another one for a long time understand?"

"Yeah." He replied grinning not really hearing what she was saying.

Beast Boy sat down on the bench still thinking about the kiss. It was a small kiss, but it was a start. And how can he not have enjoyed it, it was uncalled for, surprising and…

"Beast Boy are you listening to me?"

"Huh what?"

"I said let's get going the train just arrived.

_Attention, the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has arrived repeat, the 2:30 train to Blüdhaven has arrived._

The Titans picked up their bags and made their way to the platform.

"Hey Rae, when we get there, do you want to you now, hang out?"

Raven continued walking without responding.

"Raven, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Rae!"

"Yes Beast Boy, I was paying attention and yes we can 'hang out' when we get there." Raven replied with a smirk on her face.

"Okay cool."

The two heroes walked side by side into the train with Beast Boy talking to Raven about whatever popped into his head.

_Attention passengers, attention passengers we are about to embark on a long journey so please buckle up, stay safe, pay attention to the announcements and we hope you have an enjoyable trip._

* * *

Woah this took longer than I thought, sorry but I hope you guys enjoyed!

1. To -Jalice1517- this took longer than I thought but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I kind of like the way this turned out and I never would have thought of this without you so thanks!

2. Still taking one-shot requests! Remember must be BBxRae and no M.

3. Those who have requested will get your stories!

4. Review, and until next time Peace, love and animals! ;)


End file.
